The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsurfkiro’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright and outwardly spreading Petunia plants with freely branching habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in April, 2005 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number PF104-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 02916, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.